Letters To My Other Half
by Shadows Concealed In Darkness
Summary: "I don't remember the exact reason for this letter, maybe to release my need to speak to you, to explain myself. Why do I feel the need to explain myself? Maybe it felt like we left things unexplained when you left." A series of one-shots in which the hikaris write letters to their yamis, and the yamis write back. WARNINGS: YOU MIGHT CRY. And some cussing. Please R&R and enjoy! 3
1. My Heart's Need

**A./ N. So I got this great idea for a story; a bunch of one-shot in which the hikaris write letters to their yamis and the yamis somehow write back. I might make other people write letters too...oh well, I'll see. Anyway, I was originaly gonna write a bunch of one shots but...I thought this way would be easy for you guys. :) Please R&R and enjoy! ^^**

**Chapter One: My Heart's Need**

Dear Mou Hitori No Boku,

Do you still remember when I used to call you that? May I still call you that? I know that your name is Atemu, it was what set you free. Free, finally free from the puzzle and from this world. Your spirit is now able to rest, it is no longer attached to the puzzle. Although, it might seem selfish of me, I sometimes wish we _hadn't_ found a way for you to leave. Yes, it really _is_ very selfish of me to think so, but I can't help but miss you, my Mou Hitori No Boku, my other half. Are we still two halves of one whole? It no longer seemed so when we discovered your name, your ancient identity. Are you still the darker half of a teenage boy named Yugi? Am I still the lighter half of a spirit called Yami? Yami, may I still call you that? My shadow, my darkness, my other half. I don't remember the exact reason for this letter, maybe to release my need to speak to you, to explain myself. Why do I feel the need to explain myself? Maybe it felt like we left things unexplained when you left.

We all still miss you Yami, very much. Anzu accomplished her dream of becoming a dancer you know, she misses you too. She says that not a day goes by that she doesn't think of you. Same goes for me, or Jounouchi, or even Kaiba. Yes, even Kaiba admits that he misses you, in his own way of course. Kaiba's too prideful to right out admit missing _anyone_. He says there's no other person in this world besides you, and perhaps me, that is worthy of being his opponent. He misses being able to play against you, I can tell. My Mou Hitori No Boku, do you still remember all the adventures we had together, all the times we spent together, all the moments we shared? I do, there's no force on this planet that could possibly make me forget our time together. Those wonderful years we spent together were the best I have ever had, and _will_ _ever_ have.

If you were here, here with me again, would you call me Abiou? Your little Abiou, the weak, timid little teenage boy you helped become stronger? I belief I'm stronger now, and it's all thanks to you. You told me that it was more me than you, but it was _you_ who gave me the push I needed to reach my full potential. I don't think I could ever repay you for the impact you had on my life. You got me my first friends, you gave me courage and strength, and you stayed by my side through thick and thin. That is something I could never, _ever_ repay to you.

How could you ever think that you were evil? Maybe, in the beginning, you went slightly overboard with your shadow games, but you were only trying to protect my friends and I. You were thinking of my well being. You quickly became a friend when I discovered you, even though we hit many bumps in the road of our friendship. Sometimes I think that if you had stayed, we could have become..._more_ than friends...but it would not be possible, you had to leave this world so your spirit could be free. Although, freedom's definition can take many shapes. Your spirit can now rest, but is it free to visit my friends and I? I shouldn't be thinking this, it's selfish of me to think this way. But I can't help it, my heart aches with a need to see you once again, I miss you, more than I can bear.

My Mou Hitori No Boku, even throughout writing this letter to you, the reason for it is yet to be clear. You will never receive this letter, in fact, once I finish writing it, I don't doubt that I could stuff it in the trash bin and forget about it. Yet, I know I won't do that, I couldn't do that, never in a millennia. I could _never_ forget _anything_ even _remotely _related to you. So, what is the purpose of this letter then? Perhaps it is just a requiem, my need to speak to you once more, my need to hear your voice once more, and see your face once more, just one more time. When will I see you again Yami? If I died tomorrow, would I be able to see you? You need not fear me taking my own life, I could never do that. But, my heart needs to known if it will _ever_ see your face and hear your voice again. For now, it seems I will need to wait diligently for the day we can meet once more. I will see you again Yami, my shadow, my darkness, my other half, my Mou Hitori No Boku. I _will_ see you again, Atemu.

Love,  
Your Hikari, Your Light, Your Other Half, Your Abiou, Yugi.

**A./ N. So? Did you guys like? Ima upload all of them JUST FOR YOU! YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU! (points at you)**

**REVIEW**

**It's good for the soul.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Waiting Forever

**A./ N. Here's Chapter Two, nice and quick for y'all. Enjoy Atemu's response. :)**

**Chapter Two: Waiting Forever**

Dear Abiou,

Yes, I will _always_ call you my Abiou, my little Abiou. I somehow received your letter, and it quite surprised me. Even though you did not know if your letter would reach me or not, you still wrote it. Your heart is a strong one Abiou. I do not know exactly _how_ I came to be able to read your letter, maybe your soul's need to speak to me cried out, but I am more happy than you could ever imagine at hearing from you once more. Yugi, though I know myself now to be Pharaoh Atemu, I will _always_ be your Mou Hitori No Boku, your Yami, your other half. We will always be two parts of a complete whole, one light, one dark. Yugi, I miss you, and my soul aches for another chance to see your face and kind smile. I miss you _all_, Jounouchi, Anzu, and even Kaiba. I imagine Kaiba would miss me and my gaming skills, to what extent though, I don't know. I know he tries.

Abiou, you know I could _never_ forget the years we spent together and the adventures we went on. I cherish every moment I spent with you, they were the best moments of my life, or rather, of my existence. Yugi, you're wrong, you _have_ repaid me for helping you. You never even had to, but you did, a hundred times over. You gave me a friend, when I had none, you gave me light, in the darkness, and you gave me hope when I had run out. You taught me to be kind and merciful, Yugi, you taught me _compassion_. That's much more important than strength or courage, _you_ taught me that Yugi.

I know that you miss me, but I needed to leave Abiou. I no longer belong in the human world, my spirit needed to move on. I would have loved nothing more than to stay with you, but I could not. I was not meant to stay. Yugi, I cannot be one hundred percent sure that when you leave life, we will see each other once more, but I _am_ sure that I will do everything in my power to make it so.

Yugi, knowing is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. My Abiou, my light, my other half, I told you once that one day, you would surpass me in every way. That day came when you beat me in that duel Yugi, I did not hold back, and I know you didn't either. We fought our hardest and you won Yugi, my little Abiou. Maybe we shall see each other soon, or maybe we shall have to wait a long while. Either way, I shall remain where I am, waiting for you, forever.

Love, Your Yami, Your darkness, Your other half, Your Mou Hitori No Boku, Atemu.

* * *

**A./ N. OH MY...NOW I'VE GOT ALL THESE ****_FEELS_**** INSIDE OF ME! ;w;**

**Okay, wasn't that wonderful? Please review my dear readers.**

Next Chapter: A VERY questioning Ryou writes a letter to his dark half.

**REVIEW**

**I need feedback people!**

**REVIEW**


End file.
